The Suffering
The Suffering is the ninth song on the 2005 album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 1 - From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness. This song is also the second single from the album. Unlike most radio edit's, which shorten the length of songs for radio play, the radio edit of this song is longer than the album version, as the song's chorus was inserted into the song again after the first "If it was up to me..." section. The music video features a fictional storyline, in which a centaur sees visions (in what appears to be a haze, not unlike a crystal ball) of a mermaid in danger. The centaur goes out to rescue the mermaid and eventually finds her in the grasp of a giant squid. The centaur slays the squid, and they seem to live happily ever after. However they do not as the mermaid lives in the sea and the Centaur lives on land and the two can not be together. This parallels the storyline for the album in The Amory Wars, as the Writer and his girlfriend Erica Court do not not live "happily ever after." These scenes are interspersed with shots of the band playing in a large, red cave. Lyrics Is there a word or right to say Even in this old fashioned way? Go make your move, girl I’m not coming home Would things have changed if I could’ve stayed? Would you have loved me either way? Dressed to the blues, day to day with my collar up Decision sits so make it quick A breath inhaled from an air so sick I cursed the day that I learned Of the web you spun... (You had your hold 'till bleeding) (Hey, hey!) If it was up to me I would’ve figured you out Way before the year clocked out Oh, I hope you’re waiting (Hey, hey!) If it was up to me I would’ve never walked out So until the sun burns out Oh, I hope you’re waiting Would we have lived as a child would care? With this vile to drink I dare (Oh, where have you been? Oh, where have you been?) Only to cry all alone with your taste on tongue (Oh where have you been if it hurts to be forgiving?) (Bye...) Should we try this again with hope? (Bye bye...) Or is it lost, give up the ghost And should I die all alone as I knew I would... (Then burn in hell young sinner) (Hey, hey! Ha ha!) If it was up to me I would’ve figured you out Way before the year clocked out Oh, I hope you’re waiting Oh, I hope you're waiting... Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy) Are you well in your suffering? (You’ve been...) the most gracious of hosts You may be invited girl, but you’re not coming in Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy) Are you well in your suffering? (You’ve been...) the most gracious of hosts I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in (Hey, hey!) If it was up to me (You had your hope) I would’ve figured you out (Oh, where have you been? Oh, where have you been?) Way before the year clocked out Oh, I hope you’re waiting (Hey, Hey!) If it was up to me (Give up the ghost) I would’ve never walked out (Oh, where have you been? Oh, where have you been?) So until the sun burns out (Oh, where have you been if it's hurts to be forgiving?) Oh, I hope you’re waiting Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy) Are you well in tour suffering? (You’ve been...) the most gracious of hosts You may be invited girl, but you’re not coming in Now listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy) Are you well in your suffering? (You’ve been...) the most gracious of hosts I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in Now listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy) Are you well in your suffering? (You’ve been...) the most gracious of hosts You may be invited girl, but you’re not coming in Listen well, will you marry me? (Not now, boy) Are you well in your suffering? (You’ve been...) the most gracious of hosts I may be invited girl, but I'm not coming in And you're not coming in... Music Video Category:Songs Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Volume One: From Fear Through the Eyes of Madness Category:Videos